QED
by mjolk
Summary: Hayama Akito and Kurata Sana are a couple - or aren't they? The story of how the public came to know about the truth...


Q.E.D.  
  
a Kodomo no Omocha fanfic  
  
by Selene  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It wasn't that they wanted to keep it a secret. No, not at all. In fact, the whole school knew about it.   
  
It was just that the entire male population of the school were secretly Kurata Sana's fans who would have liked it very much to date her, hence they liked to delude themselves that Kurata Sana was indeed, as the media and the public knew it, single and available. Of course, no one dared to say this out loud. Because Hayama Akito would beat any male into a pulp before they could even ask Kurata out. Nobody messed with Japan's brightest young -karate- athlete.   
  
The girls, however, were a different matter. Some were propelled by bonds of sisterhood and/or adoration to Kurata Sana that they guarded her privacy fiercer than the actress herself. Some simply didn't care enough. Some simply thought themselves to be in love with Hayama and, just like their male counterparts, were deluding themselves with hopes that one day Hayama Akito would turn their way and beat other guys into pulps for them. But, most importantly, everyone simply couldn't understand and couldn't accept how the relationship between Kurata and Hayama could be called a romantic relationship.   
  
A romantic relationship, ie. a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, required the two people involved to act in such an amorous way that was often termed as "rabu-rabu". Also, it required the couple to be together all the time and virtually inseparable that they should be on dates on almost every day of the week, date or no date, school or no school. Lastly, the said couple should give presents to each other on special occassions like birthdays (important), anniversaries (relatively important), and Valentine's Day (VERY important!).   
  
For almost three years since high school started, the whole school population had noticed that Kurata and Hayama did none of this. Sometimes, during lunch breaks, one -could- happen to look out of the window from the third floor and down to the schoolground and -may- happen to catch the sight of Kurata chasing Hayama around with a mop/broom/stick/twig/blackboard/chair/bicycle/gigantic hammer/whatever-was-around. Hardly "rabu-rabu", the female students claimed. Nihonbashi, the school's Photography Club's president who was also the president of the school's underground Kurata Sana fanclub which also meant he was Most Likely to Grow Up to be a Paparazzi, verified this observation. After all, he tailed Kurata Sana constantly, trying to snap a picture of her doing anything and everything. Despite his zealousness, he had never never NEVER caught Kurata and Hayama holding hands, embracing, kissing, having sex, etc. (He HAD, however, been acquainted with Hayama Akito's iron fist several dozen times but hey, perseverance is the key to success!) So, although Nihonbashi regularly sold Kurata Sana's pictures (and occassionally Hayama's, because he couldn't avoid taking pictures of Hayama when he was together with Kurata) to low-class tabloids, he would never mention that Hayama Akito was, in reality, Kurata Sana's boyfriend because it was just not possible.   
  
And they were definitely not inseparable. Both being busy people whose careers were climbing up steadily, they were often away from school. Kurata would be missing for several weeks from class, filming in some remote places like Tibet or Papua, and Hayama would be missing to attend interhighs and special training camps. Some jealous members of the male students population had tried to keep track closely on the amount of time the two spend together in one school year. And the result? An average of a mere 1 hour a day! The result was carefully forwarded to the female students for analysis and again, they claimed that this merely showed that the two were most definitely NOT a couple. (The prevailing rule of thumb was that a couple should spend at least 4 hours a day together on average in a school year. Or in a semester. Or in a month. Or in a week. Depending on how long the relationship lasted.) Those statistics-minded jealous males were then, of course, pacified by this analysis.   
  
Kurata Sana's official and unofficial fan clubs took careful notice of the actress' birthday every year. The fans, who hailed from every province in Japan, would come to the school each year to celebrate, bearing gifts and paying all sorts of tribute to her in a massive well-organized manner. There were talks at the Tokyo Government Office of turning Kurata Sana's birth-day into an official public holiday just so they could close off the streets to allow the parade of fans to go through without creating major traffic jams like they always did every year. It could certainly prove to be a tourist attraction too.   
  
The actress herself was always gracious and kind in accepting gifts from her fans. She would say thank them, give out signatures, pose for pictures, and accept her gifts; all these from inside the school with a 4 meter high iron school gate separating her and her fans. (The school gate hadn't always been such - the school installed it in Sana's second year just before her birthday after hearing rumours of a possible repeat of the previous year's calamity in which the old wooden school gate collapsed entirely, resulting in chaos and pandemonium.)   
  
And what did Hayama Akito do? In the first year, he gave her nothing! In the second year, he gave her nothing! In the third year, nothing again! Of course, Hayama had always been away to compete in the interhighs because Sana's birthday always coincided with the interhigh season, and he had always managed to seal victory for the school every year except the second year where the school only managed to become the second runner-up. But that was not an excuse.   
  
As for anniversaries, what anniversary? Nobody thought of them as a couple, so nobody bothered with trying to find out whether they actually had one.   
  
But all that paled in comparison to Valentine's Day, that sacred day in February anticipated by every living, breathing student in the school. Kurata had always received a pile of chocolates every year from friends and fans alike, which she generously shared with everyone. Hayama usually received an impressive amount of chocolate too, some of which even came from female students of other schools who usually had seen him compete. Yet they seemed to fail to remember to give each other chocolates or presents. During their second year's Valentine's Day, though, Sana received a box of chocolates without card or sender's signature attached to it. Classmates puzzled over it, but dismissed it as a gift from a secret admirer. Sana had kept the chocolates for herself.   
  
Such, by the time they were in the third year, everyone regarded them as a hopeless case and continued to amuse themselves by gossiping about Kurata Sana's current boyfriend, whoever the tabloids said it was. Sana seemed to be forever linked to Naozumi, the celebrated young actor, that most people had come to accept it as the truth although Sana vehemently denied it.   
  
So, it wasn't really their fault that nobody knew about the true nature of their relationship. The only people who knew were their closest friends like Fuuka (who now lived in her hometown Osaka), Tsuyoshi and Aya (who were one of the most "rabu-rabu" couples in the school), and the Kurata and Hayama households. All of them would not breathe a word to the tabloids, even to correct their ludicruous misperceptions.   
  
It suddenly became natural for them to hide it. They went on dates wearing disguises because it was "easier to walk around if nobody recognize us", stole time in between their busy schedules to see each other without anyone knowing because they "want to be alone for once", hiding in dark corners of the after-school-hour deserted school just to have a peaceful conversation....   
  
Until, of course, one faithful day............  
  
---  
  
The peace of the school was broken by the arrival of a transfer student in the middle of the school year. The school did not usually accept transfer students, but Inoue Eriko was an exception. Her father happened to be a powerful figure in the political party that just won the election. The family was originally from a prefecture in Shikoku, but decided to move to Tokyo in accordance to Mr Inoue's rising career as a politician.   
  
Being in a big, elite Tokyo school was a new experience for Eriko. She was dazzled by the pace of living and the bizarre lifestyle of Tokyo; she was even more dazzled by the fact that she would be in the same school as Kurata Sana. She had been idolizing Sana for as long as she could remember. She had followed her career closely for years and she knew just about everything about Sana. Unfortunately her knowledge was mostly gleamed from tabloids and the media in general and was bound to be proven absolutely.........   
  
WRONG.   
  
---  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Notes:  
  
1.  
  
QED is the abbreviation for the Latin phrase "Quod erat demonstrandum", meaning: "which was to be demonstrated."  
  
2.  
  
Nihonbashi is originally from Hanazakari no Kimitachi E (HanaKimi) - he's doing a cameo role here ^___^   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kodomo no Omocha is copyright of Obana Miho, et al. 


End file.
